Execute not pardon
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Uther mean virginity, Merlin mean magic. Утер говорит о девственности, а Мерлин думает, что о магии.


Утер говорит про невинность и секс, а Мерлин думает, что про магию и казнь.

Мерлин стоял, пытаясь казаться как можно незаметнее, если это вообще возможно было при его росте и лопоухости. Не считая того, что в зале совета он находился один на один с Утером. Конечно, король видел его и на два метра под ним, потому что несколько минут смотрел как-то странно, а потом выдал:

- Мерлин, я всё знаю.

Маг поперхнулся и захотел провалиться сквозь пол. Даже начал припоминать подходящее заклинание.

- Да, мальчик. Подобную тайну трудно сохранить, особенно при дворе. С каждым годом Камелот меняется, и сейчас, поверишь ли, сейчас я удивляюсь, как ты смог дожить до таких лет… и никто не обратил на тебя внимания… хотя и среди себе подобных ты настоящая редкость.

Мерлин порозовел. Пусть Утер и ненавидит магию, но силу его дара как-никак оценил. Приятно иметь мудрых врагов, которые тебя хотя бы уважают. Не то, что Артур.

- Как мой сын тебя проглядел? Ты столько времени находился с ним рядом, и ни разу не пытался его очаровать.

- Да я никогда… - задохнулся от возмущения Мерлин.

- Что за прелестная наивность! – Утер даже расплылся в улыбке. – У тебя действительно что-то с головой, раз ты ни разу не воспользовался близостью принца и своим… гхм… маленьким преимуществом.

- У меня есть некоторое понятие о чести, хотя я и не благородного звания, - Мерлин расправил плечи. Конечно, чего ещё может ждать презренный волшебник, кроме оскорблений в свой адрес. Хорошо, что пока не бьют.

Юноша открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать о Судьбе и расставить всё по местам. Чего уж ходить вокруг да около, если и так ясно, кто он есть.

- Именно поэтому ты сейчас здесь, - согласился Утер. Кажется, он знал даже больше, чем Мерлин мог ожидать. Он поманил волшебника к себе. – Есть вещи, от которых не отказался бы ни один король, пусть даже величайший.

Мерлин на негнущихся ногах подошёл. Возможно, король хотел поведать ему какую-то тайну? Кажется, он был совсем не возмущён опасной игрушкой сына. Если бы маг не знал о давней, застарелой ненависти Утера ко всему волшебному, он мог бы предположить, что тот …рад?

- Я не стал бы доверять всё кому-нибудь неопытному и горячему, - рука в перчатке легла на длинную шею Мерлина. – У меня достаточно опыта в подобных делах, я сделаю это правильно, не причиняя тебе лишней боли.

Ага, вот оно. Кажется, Утер, как и Мерлин, предполагал, на чью сторону в случае чего встанет Артур. Пора-не пора, бегу со…

- Наклонись немного, - мягко сказал король, разворачивая Мерлина почему-то лицом к столу.

Тот считал, что раньше времени лучше не перечить, и на всякий случай повторил про себя заклинание перемещения. Кажется, он отвлёкся, потому что спустя минуту обнаружил отсутствие штанов.

Утер положил руки в перчатках на маленькие, округлые половинки, осторожно помял их, развёл в стороны и снова соединил. «Что… что происходит? – в панике подумал юноша. – И какое это имеет отношение к судьбе и магии?»

Между тем толстый палец, обтянутый скользкой кожей перчатки, осторожно скользнул между половинок и упёрся в напрягшееся отверстие. Мерлин вспыхнул. Никто и никогда ещё его так не трогал. Он почувствовал какой-то новый, почти не страшный страх, смешанный с томлением и ожиданием. Утер за его спиной шумно выдохнул.

- Да, такой наивный, такой невинный, - пробормотал он. – Такой узкий и горячий. Я буду осторожен. Расслабься, не бойся. Тебе понравится.

- Что именно? – не сдержавшись, спросил Мерлин севшим голосом. Ему уже нравилось.

Вопрос вызвал очередной сладкий вздох короля.

Меж тем вокруг отверстия Мерлина скользил палец, обводя круги, слегка надавливая внутрь. Наконец юноша почувствовал медленное проникновение, движение внутри, к первому пальцу прибавился второй, осторожно растягивая тугие мышцы, двигаясь вглубь и наружу. И волшебник с удивлением понял, что не хочет их выпускать. Ощущения были необычными, но скорее приятными. А потом пальцы нащупали такую точку, что у Мерлина искры из глаз посыпались. Ну, может быть, не искры, но цвет-то изменился точно, и маг на всякий случай зажмурился, что лишь усилило чувствительность. Ему уже точно хотелось большего, но едва он подался назад, почувствовал сосущую пустоту: король убрал пальцы. Затем последовал звонкий шлепок, обжёгший ягодицу и заставивший гореть тонкую бледную кожу Мерлина. А в следующую минуту юноша почувствовал, что в нём уже находится то самое «большее».

Король плавно двигался, погружаясь в Мерлина с каждым ударом глубже, щедро умаслив отверстие. Волшебник кусал губы и задыхался от удовольствия, ему ужасно хотелось дотронуться до себя, но он стеснялся делать это в присутствии Утера. Дружеские тисканья с Уиллом на сеновале ни в какое сравнение не шли с происходящим, а что с мужчинами можно вот так, Мерлин видел однажды в книгах у Гаюса, но как-то на себя не примерял. А зря, видимо.

Когда терпеть, казалось, уже никаких сил не было, король вдруг вышел из него и потянул за собой. Утер уселся на малом троне, одежда, и меч, и корона всё ещё были при нём, но выпущенный на волю член вздымался, покачиваясь.

Путающийся в штанах Мерлин кое-как доковылял до трона, в ужасе думая, как теперь не краснеть на приёмах, стоя за спиной Артура. Он резко соскользнул под собственным весом по члену Утера. Он хотел этого. И старался не думать, как будет обходиться с новым знанием дальше. Спиной касаясь расшитой куртки, чувствуя сквозь ветхую, протёршуюся ткань рубашки скольжение золотых бусин, он поднимался и вновь опускался, стараясь, чтобы проникновение было глубже. Король развернул к себе лицо юноши с предусмотрительно закрытыми глазами и смял нежные губы, подразнил языком ямочку на нижней губе и проник в приоткрывшийся рот.

И опять, когда Мерлин думал, что вот-вот наступит разрядка, король аккуратно снял его с себя, руки у него оказались неожиданно сильными, и разложил на столе совета, где обычно раскладывали указы или карты. Он задрал на Мерлине рубашку и принялся целовать соски, прикусывать кожу, словно юноша был действительно чем-то вроде странной карты, которую требовалось изучать и размечать именно таким образом. А маг извивался под его ласками, сходил с ума от желания и нетерпения. Наконец Утер сжалился над ним, вошёл и несколькими резкими движениями довёл Мерлина до нестерпимого удовольствия. И сам кончил, излившись у волшебника глубоко внутри.

- Оближи, - указал король на свою забрызганную семенем Мерлина куртку, и слуга покорно собрал языком белые горьковатые капли. – Оденься и ступай. Если ты ещё будешь нужен, я пришлю за тобой.

Мерлин покинул зал совета, пошатываясь, радуясь, что не проболтался, и втайне надеясь, что он ещё будет нужен.


End file.
